Gojira Liu
'Gojira Liu '(ゴジラ リュー) is a Saiyan, and one of the youngest surviving purebred Saiyans left alive after Frieza's attempted genocide of the Saiyan race. Gojira evaded the destruction of Planet Vegeta because he was enslaved by Frieza at the time, and was too young to fully understand what Frieza had done to his people. Appearance Gojira has black hair and sharp gray eyes. He is short and thin, but has a fairly athletic build. Gojira's hair is described to be "thick and wiry", and he has pale skin. Gojira is handsome, and this fact sometimes gets to his head. Gojira also has a trademark smirk that gives him a very power-hungry and eerie look. Personality Gojira's major personality trait (and flaw) is his arrogance. Gojira has a tendency to brag and make disparaging remarks of those weaker than him, and this trait even extends to when he is badly injured. Gojira is boastful and proud. The foil of his younger brother Koden, Gojira is a rough, ruthless, and aggressive fighter with a sadistic streak. Sarcastic, sardonic, and satirical, Gojira is a Deadpan Snarker played straight, often making those kinds of remarks towards others. With a near-perpetual level of calm, his rare few breaking points and moments of rage usually mark the beginning of a particularly brutal fight. Gojira is harsh, especially on those weaker than him, as he expects them to progress the way he did. This has led to any who train under him to consider him a "cool, calclating hard-ass". One of Gojira's firm beliefs is that public humiliation and pain are the common principles associated with learning. As a child, he was often beaten and humiliated in that manner by Frieza's men, and he assumes this to be the cause of him becoming so strong. Gojira attempts to pass on these beliefs to his subordinates and allies. Gojira occasionally shows prejudice, being intrigued by Namekians and disgusted by humans. He often makes disparaging remarks about Saiyan hybrids, but shows common interest and respect in those that gain such from him. Another huge part of Gojira's personality is his desire to be "the Overlord". He is very ambitious and easily driven when power is involved Backstory Gojira was born the son of Emmentaler, a Saiyan warrior of upper class. Emmentaler barely escaped Frieza's wrath and eked out his existence on another planet with an unknown Saiyan woman. Frieza's troops murdered he and his mate, and kidnapped Gojira and Koden. While Koden was just an infant, he was being raised so they could use him as a weapon against enemies and as another soilder, while Gojira was often beaten and publicly humiliated by Frieza's men. Once on Namek, Gojira murdered the squad of men he was raiding a Namekian village with. He rescued Koden and soon joined up with the Z-Fighters in the battle against Frieza. He actively rebelled against Frieza in battle, in the hopes of avenging his father and his people. Gojira begins to train under Vegeta, and develops several new moves, but learns his master's trademarked Galick Gun attack. He aspires to be one of the strongest fighters alive. Gallery d Gojira 3.jpg|A very young Gojira in a vision of his father's, with golden hair instead of blackd Gojira 1.png|Gojira as a young child, with his motherd Gojira 2.png|Gojira as a young boyd Gojira 4.png|Gojira as a young boy Gojira4.png|Young Gojira Gojira preteen and teen.jpg|Gojira as a child (left) and teen (right) Gojira2.png|Gojira Gojira3.png|Gojira and Sozin, his bird Gojira17.png|Gojira, distraught Gojira8.png|Gojira, biting his thumb Gojira frustrated.png|A frustrated Gojira, sitting down Gojira9.png|Gojira's serious look Gojira10.png|Teen Gojira Gojira5.png|Gojira and Sozin Gojira chibi.png|The chibi version of Gojira Theme Song Gojira's theme song is Ich Will by Rammstein. The lyrics in Ich Will reveal a desire for total control and power, something that Gojira desperately desires. Trivia *Gojira's name derives from the Japanese pronunciation for Godzilla, the titular giant reptilian monster in Ishirō Honda's 1954 film of the same name. As a nod to Godzilla, Gojira sometimes refers to himself as "the Great Monster". *Two of Gojira's known attacks, Togera Tempest and Ghidorah Gale, are also named for gargantuan reptilian beasts. Togera is a playable character in the 2003 Playstation 2 game, War of the Monsters, while Ghidorah is the name for a three-headed dragon beast fought by Godzilla in another film of Honda's. Category:Pages by Dark Seeker Kotsu Category:Saiyans Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters Category:Fighter